


i'd scrape my toes across the floor

by doctorkilljoy



Series: Bandom Trope Bingo [3]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Dancing, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkilljoy/pseuds/doctorkilljoy
Summary: Frank is looking for a new gig after his dance company folds. He scores an audition with Decaydance, and meets Pete Wentz. It gets complicated from there.





	i'd scrape my toes across the floor

**Author's Note:**

> So this is another Bingo Card. I had the idea for this pairing and a dancing AU when I saw Frank and Pete had the same "i am a monster" shirt. By a weird ass coincidence I ALSO used to have a shirt like that, and I wore it during dance exercises because I was the most emo and pretentious dancer you will ever meet. I'm hoping to elaborate on this further someday. Also you should really read _The Turn of the Screw_ it is a classic of Gothic literature and fucking WEIRD. Title is from _Toes Across The Floor_ by Blind Melon

Frank looked up at the sign above the entrance, rolling his eyes at the pun. Decaydance, how stupid was that? Sounded more like a pretentious hipster clothing line. But Mikey told him this was where the audition was, so Frank went inside. The stage was huge, and the interior of the theater was done in gorgeous purple satin, and gilt wood. Frank walked around the seats, and up the steps to the stage.

The curtains were a dark, soft velvet, and such a deep black, Frank was sure they could block out any light. The decorations did indeed look decadent. He was just about to part the curtains when he heard a voice call, “Can I help you?”

Frank looked down, to see a pale, pudgy kid in the orchestra pit. He was sitting at a piano, surrounded by notebooks. “I’m here for an audition,” Frank said, and the kid pushed his glasses up his nose. He looked vaguely annoyed.

“A real one or are you just looking to get into Pete’s pants?” He asked, tone derisive.

Frank bristled at that. “Look if this is some kinda prank I can go. Mikey said—“  
  
“Mikey Way?” The kid asked, and Frank nodded.

“Yeah.”

“Wait here.” The kid got up and went backstage. Frank wasn’t sure what to make of it, until the velvet curtains opened.

They revealed another set, which was purple brocade with black and silver designs. Those parted as well, to reveal a man not much taller than Frank.

He was in a white shirt that had seen better days, cut off at the arms and midsection. He wore tight black yoga pants, and black toe shoes. He had many tattoos, though not as many as Frank. His hair was cropped close to his skull, and spiked at the top. Frank thought he detected a hint of eyeliner around the man’s eyes. And when he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled. It made Frank’s heart leap. He said, in a rumbling voice, “You’re Frank Iero?”

“That’s me,” he replied.

“Hey, I’m Pete Wentz. You’re early.” Pete gestured to the pit, saying, “Give Patrick your music and get stretched. Then we’ll see what you can do.”

Frank turned and saw the kid was back in the pit again, and Frank dug in his gym bag and handed him a CD. Frank then sat on the lip of the stage to take his shoes off. Pete came and sat next to him, asking, “So what companies have you worked with before?”

“I was with the Black Parade for several years.” Frank replied.

Pete raised an eyebrow. “Aren’t they disbanding?”

“Yeah, that’s why I’m looking for a new gig,” he said. He still felt angry bitterness when he thought about it. He knew why Gerard was bringing an end to the company. He could even understand it. But it didn’t make him hate Gerard any less for it. Even after their relationship ended, Frank stayed with the company. And now it was over and Frank was out in the cold. If it weren’t for Mikey finding him steady gigs, Frank would have been epically screwed.

“I’ve seen a few of your guys’ shows, they’re good.” Pete told him, nudging Frank’s arm with his elbow. “You were the tin soldier in the last one right?”

Frank nodded. “That was me, yeah. That tin man suit was not easy to dance in.”

“I bet it wasn’t.” Pete was giving Frank the elevator eyes, and Frank pretended not to notice. He didn’t want this to be a rehashing of Gerard all over again.

Once Frank was in his toe shoes, he got up and began his stretches, asking, “Where do you guys usually rehearse at?”

“General rehearsals are in the studio in the basement. Dress rehearsals up here.” Pete had followed after him, and looked ready to say something else. But he was interrupted by the kid.

“Pete, if you could please take your seat? I think we’re about ready.”

“But Patrick,” Pete whined, and Patrick put his hands on his hips and glared.

“I mean it, get down, now.”

Pete smiled and winked at Frank, saying, “Good luck cutie.”

Frank laughed it off, not wanting to get off on the wrong foot. Especially with the guy who might be his new boss. Frank sighed, closed his eyes, and let the music carry him. His arms were graceful, his legs nimble, and he didn’t miss a single step. He’d choreographed the routine and mixed the music himself. It showed off his best moves, and his favorite aesthetics.

Once he was finished, Frank turned to the audience and bowed. When he stood up straight, it was to see Pete had climbed onto two of the seats and was clapping his hands loudly, hooting and hollering. “Oh my God _yes_! Yes you are _so hired_!”

“Pete,” Patrick said, but Pete ignored him.

“It’s my company Rickster, and I say he’s hired.”

Patrick sighed, and helped Pete get down. They walked onto the stage, and Patrick said, “It would be nice to find out if he’s even interested.”

“He auditioned didn’t he?” Pete pointed out, then looked at Frank. “Please tell me you’re interested in joining us at Decaydance. I think you’d be perfect for the lead in our next production.”

“What is your next production?” Frank asked.

“We’re doing a modern take on _The Turn of the Screw_ ,” Pete said excitedly. “Ever heard of it?”

Frank vaguely remembered the story from when he was younger. A story about dead lovers possessing the charges of a governess, and that eventually the children were separated and the boy died. Frank was a bit confused, so he asked, “Yeah but wasn’t the lead character a woman?”

“It’s the 21st century, we can have a male governess,” he replied. “How about it, you in?”

Pete’s enthusiasm was hard to shake, and Frank grinned and nodded. “Okay, I’m in.”

“Awesome!” Pete said, and threw his arms around Frank to hug him. Frank was surprised, but didn’t pull away.

It was a bad idea, he knew that. But… It was a great hug.

* * *

The first month was the hardest. It was weird adjusting to a new company, especially being brought on for a show that had just finished its development stage. But Pete had crafted a masterpiece, and Frank loved dancing as Giddens. The children that had been selected as Miles and Flora, were in fact teenagers named Brendon and Hayley. Brendon was several inches taller than Frank, so in some of the scenes it was a bit awkward, but the message got across. It had taken forever to cast Miss Jessel, and in the end the choice of Greta was a little strange, but she did very well.

What was amazing to watch was Pete as Mr. Quint.

It was a nonverbal production, so most of the story telling would have to be through their dancing. And when Frank saw Pete in Mr. Quint’s ghostly make up, Frank had tripped over his own feet. But he caught himself, and kept dancing. It was after the rehearsal that Pete came to him.

“You okay?” He asked.

Frank was seated, rubbing his foot. “Yeah I’m fine, just a small twinge.”

“Sorry, I should have warned you I was coming out in this,” said Pete, gesturing to his face.

“Hey, you managed to startle me, you’re gonna scare the shit out of the audience,” Frank said to him, and Pete threw his head back and laughed. He had a dorky sounding laugh, and Frank felt his heart leap again. He silently scolded himself, then smiled back at Pete.

Pete clapped him on the shoulder and said, “Come out with us tonight. We’re gonna celebrate.”

“What are we celebrating?” Frank asked, a little confused. They hadn’t passed any milestones that he was aware of.

“Life in general. Please come out with us?”

“Yeah, all right.”

“Great!” And Pete bounded away. Frank cursed himself, and went back to doing his cool down stretches. His heart tripping over itself.

* * *

The second month was much easier. Frank got along well with everyone, though Patrick was pretty prickly around him. He couldn’t put his finger on why, as Patrick was nice to everyone. But with Frank, he was gruff and barely managed politeness. He asked Pete about it one night, and Pete laughed. “He’ll warm up to you.” Though that didn’t answer Frank’s question.

It was after rehearsal one day that Frank finally confronted him. Patrick was packing up the music, and Frank asked, “Did I do something to piss you off?”

Patrick frowned. “No.”

“Then why are you such an asshole to me?”

“I’m never nice to Pete’s crushes because they don’t end well.”

Frank’s eyes widened. “What?”

“You heard me.”

“Pete does NOT have a crush on me.”

Patrick snorted. “Sure he doesn’t. And I’m six feet tall.” With that, Patrick left.

Frank wasn’t sure what to say to that. It was just then that Pete snuck up on him, tackling Frank from behind. “Guess who?!” Pete yelled.

Frank laughed and grabbed Pete’s legs so he was giving him a piggy back ride. “Hmmm is it… Yoda?”

“Why you gotta be like that, Frank?” He could hear the pout in Pete’s voice.

Frank laughed and put Pete down. “You’re the one jumping up on people. That’s supposed to be my job!”

“If you can catch me then go for it!” Pete declared, and ran off. Frank ran after him, laughing. Patrick had to be wrong, Pete acted like this with everyone. There was no crush. Or so Frank kept telling himself.

* * *

The third month was incredibly stressful, as daily rehearsals became the norm, and Frank thought that Pete and Patrick were going to kill each other. One day, they had a full screaming match in front of the rest of the company. Brendon and Hayley had run off to hide, but Frank stuck around as well as Andy, one of the musicians. It got intense, which led to Patrick punching Pete in the stomach, then storming out.

“Fuck are you okay?!” Frank asked, going to Pete’s side.

“Yeah, I’m good,” he said, but Frank could hear the pain in his voice. He helped Pete to a chair, while Andy went after Patrick. Frank stroked Pete’s back, trying to sooth him.

“So, does he hit you a lot?” Frank was almost afraid of the answer.

“About as much as I hit him,” Pete replied. “Gotta admit he got me good this time, fuck.”

“That’s not right,” Frank told him.

“It’s how we are, Frankie.” He looked up at Frank now, a smile on his face. “We’re both fucking pig headed assholes. Sometimes we smack each other around but in the end? It’s worth it because we always create something beautiful.”

It sounded insane to Frank, but the way Pete spoke, with such sincerity… His heart was jumping for joy. Frank wanted to kiss him, but just then Patrick was back, Andy at his side.

“Uh… I’m sorry for being an asshole. And hitting you,” Patrick said. He had guilt written all over his face.

Pete just smiled and stood, pulling Patrick into a hug. “It’s cool. How about we call it for the day? Get something to eat?”

“Yeah okay,” Patrick said, gently hugging Pete back.

“Cool. Andy, Frank, you guys hungry?”

“I could eat,” said Andy.

“Yeah, same.”

“Cool. Let’s send the kids home then we’ll get some food.”

Pete was grinning as he bounded away to find Brendon and Hayley. Greta had already left, along with the rest of the musicians. Frank was staring at Pete’s ass as he went, and silently cursed himself for it. Frank ignored the knowing look that Andy and Patrick exchanged, instead going to change into his street clothes.

* * *

Opening night was when everything came to a head. Patrick and Pete had stopped fighting, but everyone was a bundle of nerves. There were several angry exchanges between cast members, to the point that Hayley and Brendon were no longer speaking and Frank had to walk away or he’d have punched Greta. It wasn’t her fault, but the last minute news Frank had gotten didn’t help.

He knew that Mikey was going to be there for the opening. What he hadn’t known until twenty minutes before curtain, was that Gerard was with him. Frank hated it, that his ex-boss and ex-lover was in the audience. Mikey said that Gerard had been very excited for his show, and that he wouldn’t stop talking about it. Frank wished he’d have known sooner, so that he could tell them both to stay home.

He was in the wings, trying to breathe deeply and keep himself hyped up, when there was a hand on his shoulder. Frank nearly jumped out of his skin, but relaxed when he saw it was Pete.

“Everything okay?” Pete asked with concern.

“Gerard’s here,” Frank replied.

“So what? I’ve met him, he’s a giant dork. Not like he’s gonna be judging you or anything.”

“He’s my ex,” Frank blurted out, and Pete’s eyes widened.

“No shit, really? Oh man what were you on?” Pete ducked around Frank so he could peak through the curtains. “I mean, he can be kinda chill but he’s just so… Weird! Even weirder than me and that’s really saying something.” He turned back to Frank and said, “We should make out.”

Frank started at him for a minute, unsure if Pete was being serious. “Why?”

“To make him jealous! Also, you’re pretty hot and I’ve wanted to kiss you since you auditioned.” Pete said.

“Pete, he can’t even see us from here.”

“So?”

“So, wouldn’t the point of making him jealous be that he could at least see us?”

Pete frowned at that and said, “Stop poking holes in my completely reasonable excuse to kiss you.”

Frank stared at him, then busted up laughing. Pete was full on pouting now, and he moved closer to Frank, saying, “Come ooooon it’ll be hot! Please? See I said please.”

“Dude, shut the fuck up,” Frank said, and pulled Pete closer. He kissed him, smiling into it. Pete’s arms wrapped around him, and Frank’s heart was running in circles now. All the tension he’d been carrying, every bit of stress, and his apprehension of dating yet another boss was… Gone. In that moment, nothing mattered, except the two of them.

When Frank pulled away, Pete said, “Oh shit.”

“What?”

“It’s gonna be super awkward to dance with this boner you just gave me.”

Frank laughed, and smacked Pete’s arm. “You’re fucking gross.”

Pete was grinning, and Frank couldn’t help kissing him again. But it was brief, as they had a show to do. There was the call for everyone to get in position, and Pete said, “Don’t fuck it up.”

“Oh, hey thanks. Break a leg, asshole,” Frank replied. Pete laughed, and walked off.

Frank sighed, and did a few last-minute stretches. He reminded himself that they’d been practicing for months. The music was brilliant, the choreography was amazing, and they were all going to kick ass tonight. Gerard being there didn’t matter. And when he saw Pete appear in the wings, throwing him a thumbs up, he knew it was true.

The show itself was a blur. But he knew the music, and the steps. He gave the performance everything that he had. And when the last notes played, he was doing his best to control his breathing and keep his eyes down. He knelt and held Brendon in his arms. He heard the applause which gradually progressed to a roar. Brendon’s eyes opened and he grinned at Frank, and they both stood and bowed to the audience.

Pete, Hayley, and Greta joined them. And once again everyone bowed. Pete gave Frank a bit of a shove, saying, “Go on, you’re the star!” Frank nodded, and stepped forward. People were on their feet, applauding and yelling.

Frank smiled and bowed, then stood when the curtains closed. Hayley screeched and practically tackled Frank. “We did it! That was so amazing!”

Brendon had jumped on him as well and said, “You guys are amazing! Holy shit we really did it!”

“Hey, watch your mouth kiddo,” Pete said, but then busted up and joined the hug. “Great work everyone! Greta, really, always a pleasure.”

She smirked at him, startling with the ghost make up on. “This was fun but I’m going back to the Met.”

“After this run though, right?” Pete asked and she laughed.

“Yeah, after this run.” She smiled and kissed his cheek, then pinched his ass, making Pete squawk.

Frank stared as she walked off, and Pete shrugged. “She does that. She likes my ass.”

“It’s a great ass.”

Pete laughed at that and threw his arms around Frank. He whispered in his ear, “So what are you doing after this?”

“Going out with you, I hope,” Frank told him.

“You got it,” Pete replied, and bit his earlobe.

Frank laughed again and pushed Pete away, both giggling. Frank was flushed, sweating, and felt like he’d been put through the ringer. And really, he had. But as he and the others went out to greet the patrons, Frank felt his heart rate calm down for the first time in ages. He was happy. And any time he looked at Pete, he felt potential for more happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://talkingcinemalight.tumblr.com/)


End file.
